Secrets and Love
by Charlie BlueEyes
Summary: Lyra Black is Sirius' daughter and one night spying on the Order with Harry changes their lives. Dumbledore was right about love but why is Sirius set on keeping the two of them away from him and some of the Weasleys? And what does Harry's inheritance have to do with it? Not beta'd.


A/N: This is my first fanfiction, which also happens to be some coursework I did last year for college, thought I would put it up, please don't be too harsh with your opinions. This is a one-shot.

Disclaimr: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else (though I wish I did).

Secrets & Love

The members of the Order of the Phoenix sat in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place named Black Townhouse. (The Manor was in the Kent.) Many of the members prided themselves on being aware of everything that was going on. However, the members were exceptionally unobservant. None of them had heard the creaking footsteps down a secret passageway; none of them noticed the eyes in the old portrait move and change colour. Not realising that they were being spied on by two fifteen year olds, by the names of Harry Potter and Lyra Black, the members carried on with their meeting.

While talk of prophesies regarding Harry and Lyra being the ones able to defeat Voldemort and the Horcruxes, Voldemort had made- including Harry filled the air- filled the air the two teens learnt more and more of what went on in the 'secret' meetings.

In the secret room, Lyra used to spy on the Order; Harry noticed how close he was standing to his godfather's daughter. The last few hours had been extremely revealing for him and the girl he liked more than friends, not that he would ever tell her. Now knowing that a bit of Voldemort's soul was in his head, he was scared. No matter how scared he was, it did not compare to how angry he felt. Sure Sirius and Remus wanted to tell him but Dumbledore (The Idiot) wanted to keep him in the dark. No one besides Sirius and Remus had any right to say what he knew and what was kept from him, they were not his parents.

Following Lyra back up the secret pathways Harry pondered what he was going to do. That thought stopped, the moment he saw Sirius sat in the library watching the entrance.

"Err, Sirius we were just..." Harry stuttered.

"We were just spying on the Order, Father, sorry, Dad" Lyra spoke in her posh voice, correcting herself when Sirius gave her _that_ look.

"I know, try to be quieter next time, we'll talk about what you heard tomorrow. Also stay away from Ginny _and_ Dumbledore. I'll tell you tomorrow," Sirius finished when Harry opened his mouth.

"Ok, night Dad," Lyra stated, dragging Harry away.

"Night, Sirius," Harry shouted allowing Rose to pull him. He heard Sirius' chuckle.

Outside her bedroom, Lyra finally stopped pulling Harry. Looking at Lyra now Harry could tell she was Sirius' daughter. They had the same grey eyes and wavy black hair. The pale skin, Harry knew Lyra had inherited from her mother Francessica Longbottom, Neville's aunt. Looking at her face, Harry wondered if she was about to hide behind her 'Pureblood' mask. The one she had developed growing up in Malfoy Manor. Deciding what to do, Harry lent in and pressed his lips against hers. Before he could pull away, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Several things happened, all around Britain several objects screamed and emitted black smoke. At Black Townhouse, Slytherin's locket in the drawing room screamed, then, in a flash of light, returned to Gringotts to the Slytherin family vault. The same happened with Rawenclaw's diadem at Hogwarts, Hufflepuffs' cup in the LeStrange Vault and the Resurrection Stone in the Guant shack, which returned to the Pervell vault. Magic had returned the items to their vaults to wait, now that they were free of the evil soul pieces, which at that moment was also pouring out of the scar of the heir.

In Riddle Manor, Nagini, the snake exploded, while Voldemort screamed and clutched his head. Then he fell down dead. Harry Potter realising that his enemy was gone, climbed back to his feet and kissed Lyra again when they parted he whispered, "It's all over."_ Finally,_ he thought to himself. It seemed to Harry like Dumbledore was right about one thing: love was the most powerful magic.

The next morning Harry and Rose meet with Sirius in the Lord's Study. One of the room's in the house only a Black could enter. They had just talked about everything and now Harry knew Dumbledore was stealing from him and Ginny was giving love potions, the only way to stop it was to become an adult and claim his family Lordship. Sirius held a bottle out to Harry, which he had explained contained a Heritage Revealing potion. This would allow him to go to Gringotts and be emancipated, if he could prove himself financially stable. Drinking the potion, then pricking his finger and placing his blood on the special parchment, after minutes names of families he inherited appeared:

Potter, Pervell, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff, Emmrys (Merlin), Pendragon and (By Right of Conquest) Slytherin and Guant.

"Well, that definitely makes you rich enough to be made an adult," Sirius stated "I know that the Blacks, which Rose will inherit, are the last descendents of Morgana LeFay. This should be shown the Goblins, then you become not only a Lord but Prince then King once your seventeen," still in shock.

"King of what?" Harry yelped

"King of the Magical World."


End file.
